Past Love
by Willow95
Summary: Hey guys. This is my first fanfic about X Men so pls be nice. Read and you'll find out what it is about. Also note that Scott is the same age as Rouge only a year older. I twisted it a little bit, Sue me. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Love**

**Chapter1: Finding Out**

It was a Friday morning and Rouge woke up with a goofy smile on her face. She quietly sat up in her king sized bed which she shared with her boyfriend Scott Summers. Rouge had a goofy smile on her face because last night she lost her virginity to the man she loved most, Scott. Yes, she got control of her powers about a year ago. Rouge quietly went into the bathroom which was in their room and took a hot shower. Half an hour later she got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and she went to her wardrobe and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a green tank top with white snickers. When she turned around she came face to face with Scott.

"Morning Hun" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Morning Marie" he said after they broke apart. She smiled when she heard him say her name. He was the only one that could call her by her real name with living to see the other day. "So where are you going?" he asked when he saw her dressed up

"Just going to breakfast and than I have to go and help Storm pick up clothes for her baby boy." She said as she went over to her dresser and started brushing her hair

"Isn't that Logan's job?" he asked as he went into the bathroom

"Yeah but he's going to buy little Matthew some toys to play with" she said

"Oh ok. I'm going to take a shower and head down to the Danger Room" he said

"Ok" Rouge said as she went into the bath room and gave him a peck on the lips and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

**During breakfast**

Rouge was eating a bowl of cereal when she felt a little sick. She put her cereal a side and put her head in her hands. Kitty who was sitting next to her saw her best friend wasn't well and she immediately got up and asked "Rouge are you, like, ok?"

"Yeah I'm just feeling a little sick. Um… Can you excuse me?" she said as she got up and went running to the nearest bathroom. When she left everyone was looking at were she once stood.

"Um… I'm like going and see if she's like ok" Kitty said as she went running after her. Kitty couldn't find Rouge anywhere until she heard barfing sounds from a bathroom close by. She immediately went running into the bathroom and saw Rouge on the floor with her face in the toilet throwing up. Kitty went straight next to her and helped her by putting her hair away from her face. When Rouge was done throwing up she wiped her mouth with a tissue and turned around to face Kitty.

"Thanks" she said

"It's like no problem. What like happened?" Kitty asked

"I don't know. One minute I'm eating my cereal and the next think I know I'm throwing up" she said

"Maybe you just like have the flu. You shouldn't like go with Storm to the Mall" Kitty said

"I think you're right. Kit can you tell Storm for me I think I'm going to lie down" she said

"Ok. It's like no problem" she said as she got up and helped Rouge up. When Kitty saw that Rouge was in her room asleep she went and told Storm that she couldn't make it.

For the next few weeks were hell for Rouge because her flu got worse. She couldn't eat something without throwing it up the next minute. She had cramps everywhere and she put up a couple of pounds. Yeah life was going great for Rouge.

"Storm can I ask you a favour?" asked Rouge. They were in the kitchen and Storm was feeding little Matthew.

"Of course child. Anything" she said with a smile

"Can you buy me a pregnancy test?" she asked with pleading eyes

"What?" she asked shocked written all over her eyes

"Um… I think I'm pregnant" she said as she looked at little Matthew

"Oh my God. Does Scott know?" she asked "He is the father isn't he?" she asked when Rouge didn't replay.

"Of course. I didn't want to tell him anything until I was for sure" she said quickly

"Ok. You gave me quite a scare there" she said

"Sorry. So will you buy me the pregnancy test?" she asked again

"Of course" she said with a smile

"Thank you Storm. You're the best" Rouge said while giving her a hug.

"Um… Rouge I need to breath here" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh sorry" she said a little sheepishly while letting her go.

"It's ok child. I'll go and pick it up right now" she said

"It's ok you don't have and pick it up right now" Rouge said

"It's ok. I still have to go and pick up some things for Logan" she said as she picked up little Matthew.

"Ok" said Rouge

"See you in a few" Storm said as she went outside the kitchen. When Storm was gone Rouge went into the Rec Room and sat down on the sofa.

"Hey Marie" said Scott as he came in the Rec Room dressed in his X Men uniform

"Hi Scott. What are you doing here?" she asked surprised

"I got tired training in the Danger Room so I came to see you" he said as he sat down next to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh" said Rouge as she stared at the TV

"Marie are you alright? You seem a little off" he said

"I'm ok just a little tired that's all" she lied

"Ok. Um … I'm gonna go and take a shower cause I have to leave for a mission in a hour" Scott said as he got up

"Oh ok. Be careful" she said

"I always am" he said with a smirk as he went out of the room. Rouge sat there for another fifteen minutes when she heard the front door open. She immediately went running to the door to find Storm and little Matthew full of bags.

"Storm need some help?" she asked

"Yes please. Can you take Matthew?" Storm asked as she closed the door behind her

"Sure" said Rouge as Storm handed him to her.

"Let's go to the kitchen" Storm said leading the way. When they entered the kitchen Storm got out the pregnancy test and gave it to Rouge while taking Matthew away from her.

"Thanks" she said with a smile

"Not a problem child. Now go and try it before someone comes here" Storm said

"I owe you big time" she said as she hugged her and went running to her room. Once she was in her room she went into her bathroom and took the test. She prayed that she wasn't pregnant cause neither of them were ready. Rouge was only 18years old while Scott was 19 years old. After five minutes she decided to look at the pregnancy test. When she looked at it she found out that it was positive. "Ok Rouge calm down. You can handle this" she kept saying to herself until she finally broke down crying. She cried for fifteen minutes until she knew what she had to do. _I have to leave Scott. He's the Leader of the X Men he doesn't need a baby. _She kept thinking. Than she got out of the bathroom and started packing her clothes and stuff. When she finished packing she wrote a note for Scott and left the Mansion.

**End of Chapter1**

Well that was Chapter1. Hope you liked it. Oh and it's gonna take me a while to update cause tomorrow school is starting so I wont have time, sorry. Please Review.

Marie


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Love**

**Chapter1: Three years after**

It has been three years since Rouge left without telling anyone. In those three years she gave birth to two twins, two boys. There names were James and Jason Summers. James looked exactly like his father. He had dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes and is very brave. While Jason is like his mother. He has brown hair with the two white strikes, brown eyes and is hard headed.

Rouge was in the kitchen making breakfast for James and Jason. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. James was in the living room watching TV while Jason was playing with his puppy dog named Butch. James was wearing his black pyjamas while Jason was wearing his white pyjamas.

"James Jason come here its time for breakfast" said Rouge as she put the eggs on the table and sitting down

"Mum can't I eat breakfast in the living room?" asked James

"No you know the rules" she said as she took a bite of her toast

"Ok" he said with a sigh as a got up from the floor and went running to the kitchen

"Jason come on before it gets cold" said Rouge as she saw him chasseing Butch around the living room.

"Coming Mama" he said as he gave a kiss to the dog but quickly stopped. "Mama can I kiss Butch or will I absorb him?" he asked. Jason has the same mutation powers as his mother but he can only absorb the power of a mutant but if it isn't a mutant he will absorb the knowledge of what the other person has.

"Yes Hun. You can touch him" she said with a smile. As he heard her he smiled and gave Butch a kiss before running to the table and starting eating.

"Mum can we go to the park today?" asked James

"Sure I have three days off" she said as she ate the last piece of toast and stood up to clear her plate.

"Mama when are we gonna meet daddy?" asked Jason as he swallowed a piece of toast. When Rouge heard what he said she went pale.

"Mama are you ok?" asked Jason concerned for his mother

"Yeah. I'm fine" she said avoiding the subject "Um… I'm gonna go to the grocery store. Be good ok?" Rouge said as she got the keys

"Ok" they said together. Then she kissed them both on the check and went outside into her car and drove off to the grocery store.

When she reached the shop she bought a few things and headed outside once she was outside she saw the man that she never thought she would she again in her life. He was dressed in his X Men uniform battling Mystique with Wolverine. Rouge just stayed there paralyzed seeing the fight until she saw Juggernaut coming from behind Scott and hitting him in the back. As she saw Scott hitting the floor she ran as fast as she can and went to Scott's side. When she reached him she saw Juggernaut coming up from behind her about to hit her but he didn't have a chance for she quickly span behind him and absorbed him. Once he was unconscious on the floor she kneeled down next to Scott and touched his face heeling his wounds. It was a power she got from a mutant. When she saw that he was opening his eyes she sprinted to her car and never looked back.

**Meanwhile**

Scott opened his eyes to see the most beautiful person he ever saw in his life. She had chestnut hair with two white streaks framing her face. When he looked into her brown honey eyes he saw sadness and happiness. That's when it finally hit him. The girl was Rouge. His Marie. But he didn't have any time to make sure if she was Marie because she went sprinting across the street to her car.

"Scooter you ok?" asked Wolverine as he reached him

"Yeah I'm ok but we have to go after that woman" he said as he got up and started running put was stopped by Jean

"Scott, you're in no condition to go running after that woman. You just got by Juggernaut" she said

"Sorry Jean but I can't. I have to go after her. I think I know her. I think it's Marie" he said the last part a little more to him self.

"What did you say?" asked an angry Wolverine

"I said that I think that she's Rouge" he said getting angry that they were wasting time.

"You can't like be serious!!" cried Kitty talking for the first time "She left us like three years ago. She didn't tell us why she even left. Not a note, not even a note, nothing" said Kitty at the verge of tears

"Kitty I…" but was cut off by Storm

"Guys I think we should go back to the Mansion and discuss this with the Professor" **(Yes he's still alive)** said storm as she went into the Black Bird **(Forgot what it was called. Pls tell me when you review) **followed by the others and an angry Scott.

**Meanwhile at Rouge's House**

Rouge had just entered the house when James and Jason came running down the stairs.

"Mama did you buy me anything?" asked Jason with a huge smile on his face

"You idiot you always think about food" said James as he hit him at the back of the head

"Aw. That hurt" said Jason as he hit him back. As James was gonna hit him back their mother stopped them

"Boys stop that" said Rouge "You shouldn't hit each other" she said as she looked at them

"Sorry Mum" said James as he looked at the ground

"Yeah I'm sorry too Mama" Jason said as he too looked at the floor.

"Good, now go to you're room. I have to think about something" she said as she pointed at the stairs

"Ok mama" said Jason as he went running up the stairs followed by James. Once they were out of site she went to her room and sat on the bed as she started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying but that day when she saw Scott she couldn't help but cry. She cried for half an hour until she fell asleep.

**Meanwhile at the Mansion**

Scott was arguing with Jean because he wanted to go and find Rouge.

"Scott how do you know it was her?" yelled Jean

"I know it was her because I saw her. I saw her two white streaks how can you not miss that" yelled back Scott

"That's enough" said the Professor as he made his way around the table. "Scott do you really believe it's her?" he asked in a calm voice

"Yeah Professor I do" he said with a sigh

"Ok then I will check ceribro and see if I can find her" he said with a nod

"What??" cried out Jean "You can't be serious. She left us three years ago why would she come back after all those years" she said

"It sounds like you don't want us to find her Red said a gruff voice from behind her

"Of course I wanna find her" she said

"Good. Now you don't have to argue anymore" said Scott as he stormed out of the room

"Let him cool off" said Storm as she saw Jean about to go after him

"Fine" she said

"Ok now that that's done Chuck you better go and check ceribro" said Logan

"Ok" he said as he wheeled himself out of the room followed by the others. Fifteen minutes later the Professor came out of Ceribro to see the others waiting for him patiently **(Scott too)** "I found her. She lives in a house near the Forest" he said with a small smile

"Good, now let's go and find her" Scott said as he made his way to the Black Bird.

**End of Chapter 2**

Hey, guys so there was the second Chapter. Tell me what you think in the review. PLS REVIEW

Marie


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Love**

When they meet they aren't in there X Men uniform so you know.

**Chapter 3: Meeting Face To Face**

Scott was nervously driving the Black Bird when Storm came up to him and sat down next to him. "Scott I think you should let me take over for awhile. You look like you need some time alone" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Um… Yeah sure" he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and went to the back of the Jet to think for awhile. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Why did she leave? Does she still love him? Did she move on? Those questions haunted him for three years. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Jean.

"Scoot we're here" she said with a frown on her face. All Scott could do was nod and get up from his seat.

"Ok so what's the plan?" asked Wolverine

"We go to the front door and confront her" he said simply

"What? That's it?" asked Jean

"Yeah what are we supposed to do? Burge inside and kidnap her?" he asked getting irritated. Before Jean could utter a word Logan cut in.

"Jean's got a point there One eye. If Rogue didn't wanna be found over the next three years I don't think that she'll wanna be found now" he said

"Fine here's what will do" said Cyclops as he took in his leader mode.

**Meanwhile**

Rogue was fast asleep until she felt someone tugging on her arm. When she opened her eyes she saw Jason there trying to wake her up.

"Mama I'm hungry" he said

"Ok I'll make you something to eat" she said as she got up from the bed and started to heading down the corrider.

"Mama think I can control my powers" he said very happy

"What? How?" Rogue asked with disbelief as she stopped dead in her tracks causing Jason to bump into her.

"Don't know but I feel different" he said while shaking his hands

"Um… ok. Take off you're gloves and touch me" she said as she kneeled to his side

"Mama no. I will take you're powers" he said as put his hands behind his back

"No don't worry hun. You're power is to steel powers from strangers. You can't harm me because I'm your mother" she said

"Um… ok" he said as he slowly took off his gloves and lightly touched his mothers' hand. Once he touched her hand he closed his eyes waiting to feel the pull that comes when ever he touches someone but it never came. He quickly opened his eyes and saw his mother grinning. Jason quickly flung his small arms around Rogue's neck and gave her a bone crushing hug. She quickly returned the hug. "Mama I can control my powers. I can control my powers" he kept saying very happy

"Yes hun you can. How did you learn to control it?" she asked as she broke the hug

"Don't know. I was playing with a boy a few days ago and I touched him and nothing happened" he said with a grin

"Well I'm very happy that you can control your powers." She said with a huge grin on her face. She gave him another hug but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" she asked herself as she broke the hug and stood up.

"Maybe it's the man with no hair" he said as he went running down the stairs to the front door followed closely by Rogue.

"Jason don't open the door" yelled Rogue as she finally caught up to him.

"Ok mama" he said. Rogue quickly made her way to the door and opened it to find Scott, Wolverine and Storm there staring back at her. She was about to shut the door in their faces when Wolverine stopped her by putting his hand on the door and pushed it back.

"Don't even think about it kid" he said in his same old gruff voice. They took a step forward and then they entered the house and closed the door behind them.

"Rogue…" began Storm but was cut off by James coming running down the stairs.

"Jason were did you put my action figure" he yelled as he jumped the last two stairs. When he saw the two men in front of his mother he went running to her and asked her "Who are they mum?" he asked as he glared at them

"Um… They… um… are old friends" she said without braking eye contact with Scott. When Scott made a move to put a hand on Rogue's hand James stood in front of her and glared at him.

"Leave my mama alone" he said

"Yeah leave mama alone" said Jason as he backed up his brother. Scott just stayed there staring at Rogue and the two boys who just said that Rogue was there mother. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until Storm finally broke the silence.

"Did you just say that Rogue was your mother child?" Storm asked Jason as she kneeled down eye level to him.

"Who Rogue?" he asked confused "My mama's name is Marie" he said with a small smile until his twin brother slapped him on the back of the head

"You stupid. You just gave them the name of mum" he said getting angry

"They said there friend mama" he said while rubbing his sore spot

"They could have lied you idiot" he said

"Boys don't fight. James I told you a millionth time not to hit your brother" she said as she turned the boys to face her. "Now I want you to apologize and go to your room" she said

"Ok mum. Sorry idiot" he said with a smirk and went running upstairs to there room followed by Jason. The only thing Rogue could do was shake her head.

"Rogue you still didn't answer Storm's question" said Wolverine

"Um… Come in the living room" she said as she started to walk to the living room followed by the others. When they reached it they sat down on the sofa.

"Rogue are they your sons?" asked Storm

"Yeah they are" she said as she looked at the floor

"W-Who is the father?" asked Scott finally finding his voice.

"You are the father" she said as she finally looked up at him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" he said as he got up anger dripping from his voice

"I… I" said Rogue but was interrupted by Scott

"You what Rogue? You left me three freaking years ago without even telling me why. You just ran away from the Institute. You ran away from home, you're family and friends without even a single goodbye. You broke my heart Rogue. I thought you loved me the same way I loved you. I guess I was wrong" he said as he stormed out of the room. Rogue couldn't say a word. She couldn't believe that she had hurt him that much when she left. When she was about to go and find Scott she was stopped by Wolverine.

"Let him cool off kid" he said. She just nodded yes and sat back down on the sofa.

"Don't worry about him child. I'll go and talk to him" she said as she went to find him. When Storm left Rogue went to the kitchen and poured some water in a glass.

"So how you've been kid?" he asked as he sat down on a chair facing her.

"I'm doing ok" she said as she sat down on the opposite side of him.

"Rogue why did you leave?" he asked

"I left because I was pregnant and I didn't want Scott to loose his place as the leader of the X Men just because of me and the kids" she said as tears started to fill up in her eyes.

"Rogue you know that he would never desert you. Even more when you are pregnant" he said sincerity dripping from his voice

"Since when did you become an expert in these kind of things" she said with a laugh. The only thing Wolvie could do was to smile a small smile.

**Meanwhile in the Park **(Yes that's where he went)

Scott was sitting on a bench watching children play with there father feeling pity for himself for not being there for his children. When he saw her for the first time in the past three years he wanted to hold her and never let her go but when she told him that he was a father for the last three years he wanted to cry, to jump around in joy and he wanted to scream at her for not telling him that he was a father to twins. He was interrupted from his lines of thought by Storm sitting next to him.

"Storm I don't feel like talking" he said without looking at her.

"You don't have to talk just listen" she said as she looked at him. All he did was nod "I know that you're upset but…" she wasn't able to finish because Scott started to yell.

"Upset, UPSET! Storm you don't know how I feel. You don't know what I went through all of those years without her. I loved her like I never loved anyone else. She ran away from me while she was carrying my children. She left me without even saying goodbye and now the children don't even know that I exist" he said as tears started to fall from under his glasses and down his cheeks.

"Scott you shouldn't be saying this to me. Go to her and tell her. Ask her why she left. Tell her that you still love her" she said as she pulled him into a hug. After Scott stopped crying he pulled away from the hug and got up.

"Thanks Storm you really know how to make me feel better" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Not a problem dear. You are like a brother to me" she said with a smile.

**End of Chapter3**

Well there was the third chapter. Hoped you all liked it. Ok I'm going to tell you the ages of all the characters.

**Scott- 22**

**Rogue- 21**

**Storm- 35**

**Wolverine- Un-known to anyone**

**Jean- 22**

**Kitty- 20**

**Beast- 40**

**Matthew- 4**

**James- 3 **

**Jason- 3**

Ok well those are most of the characters that I named in the last 3 chapters. Maybe I'll put more characters in it, don't know. Pls tell me what you think in a review. No flames but if you have top don't be rude


	4. Chapter 4

Past Love

**Past Love**

**Chapter 4: Talking It Over**

Rogue was sitting on the sofa trying to avoid everybody's intense gaze. It had been over an hour and Scott hadn't shown up yet. After a few more minutes she heard the door bell ring. She quickly got up and went to answer it. When she opened it she saw Scott on the other side. She quietly let him pass through. Once he was inside she closed the door behind her and looked at him.

"I want you to tell me why you left and I want to be apart of the boys lives." He finally said. When she heard him she slowly nodded her head a yes.

"Ok. When I discovered I was pregnant I decided to leave because you where busy with being the leader of The X Men. I thought that if I told you I was pregnant then you would leave me and I would have to take care of the kids by myself. You didn't have enough time to spend with me and if I had the kids then they wouldn't see much of you. So I packed my stuff and left. At first I didn't know what to do with my life so I just stayed at my friends' house. Before I had the twins I started working at a bar and I still do. When I had enough money I bought this house" she explained.

"What made you think that I would leave you just because you were pregnant?" he asked her

"I don't know. I…I was scared and I didn't know what I was doing. The only easy way out was leaving" she said "I'm sorry" she said as the tears in her eyes finally fell and ran down her cheeks.

"Rogue it's ok. Do you mind if I tell the boys who I am?" he asked her.

"No not at all. Come with me to their room" Rogue said as she whipped away her tears and left for the boys room followed closely by Scott. When they reached the room they saw the boys playing with their toys. "Boys there is someone I would like for you to meet" she said as the boys got up from the floor and walked over to Rogue.

"Mum what is he doing here?" asked James

"Well he's your father" she told them

"W…what?" asked Jason

"He's your dad" she told them as tears formed in her eyes. When she looked over at Scott she saw a smile on his face. Jason was the one to hug his father. When Scott saw him he kneeled down and hugged him back. James slowly went over to them and joined in the hug. Scott for once in his life since Rogue left, felt happy.

"Daddy where were you?" asked Jason as he broke the hug

"I um… was away at work" he told him as he looked at him. "How about we go out?" he asked them

"Yes" they said together. He slowly picked them up and headed downstairs. "Is mommy coming?" asked Jason

"No, I'm going to stay here. You go and get to know you're father hun. Scott be back here by dinner time" She told them as she followed close behind. They quickly reached the door and left leaving Rogue alone to deal with the others. She slowly went back to the Living Room and saw that the others hadn't moved from there resent place. "Scot came back and now he's going to spend some time with the boys" she told them

"That's great. Rogue I think we should leave. We'll be paying some visits to check on you and the boys" Storm said

"Okay" Rogue said. They slowly all left the house and left Rogue alone in the house. She was a little glad that they had found her because now Scott could get to know the boys.

**End of Chapter 4**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I am so so so so so so so sorry for the very late chap but I had a writers block. I just finished my other stories and now I can focus on this one. Please leave me a review. I still have a block but I'll try to come up with something. Please give me a few ideas.

Amber


	5. Chapter 5

Past Love

**Past Love**

**Chapter 5: Asking  
**

It had been over a month since Scott had found Rogue. The boys and Scott had gotten closer and he got attached to them. Rogue was happy that her children had a father. Right now Rogue was in the boys' room looking over them. That day Scott had taken them to the Fun Fair and had won lots of toys. She slowly walked out of their room, closed the door and went to the Living Room. When she entered she saw Scott sitting on the sofa and by the looks of it he had fallen asleep. Rogue slowly walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't flinch so she guessed he was asleep. She slowly grabbed his feet and put them on the sofa, took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. When she was about to leave she heard him say something in his sleep. She looked at him and heard him say _'I love you Rogue' _ Rogue shook her head and went to her room to get some sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Scott was soundly asleep when he heard someone coming down the stairs. When he opened his eyes he saw Jason running down the stairs and headed for the Kitchen. He slowly got up and looked around. He noticed that he was in the Living Room and it was morning. _Must have slept here. _He mentally said. He quickly got off the sofa and went into the Kitchen to find Jason eating a bar of chocolate. Scott knew that he wasn't suppose to eat chocolate so he cleared his throat making his presence noticed. At the sound of his father Jason jumped and looked at his father his mouth full of chocolate.

"H…Hi daddy" he said with a small smile as he swallowed the chocolate that was in his mouth

"Don't 'Hi' daddy me. You know you shouldn't eat chocolate at this time" Scott said as he walked over to him and extended his hand so he could give him the bar.

"But daddy I was hungry" he whined as he handed the bar to him.

"You should have woken up mommy or me" he said as he threw the chocolate bar in the trash.

"Fine" Jason said with sigh

"Come on I'll make you breakfast" Scott said as he picked up Jason and put him onto the chair. After that he turned around and started gathering the ingredients he needed. When he had his ingredients he turned on the radio and listened to it while cooking.

**Meanwhile:  
**

Rogue was soundly asleep in her bed when she smelled the wonderful smell of food. She opened her eyes and looked at the door. She slowly got up and went down the stairs to the Kitchen. When she arrived she stood by the door and a huge grin was plastered on her face. The song _Ain't no other man by Christina Aguilera_ was playing on the radio and Scott, James and Jason where all dancing and singing to it while Scott cooked and handed the food the boys.

**(Scott)**

**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you****  
****Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do!)  
You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (hey)  
You got soul (yeah), you got class (ohh). You got style, you bad ass  
Oh Yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true (all right)  
Ain't no other man but you.**

**(Boys)**

**(Hook)  
Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.  
Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!**

Ooooh, oh oh!

She couldn't hold it any longer so she burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard she had to hold onto the wall so she wouldn't fall. From the sound of her laughter everyone looked at her and they all turned red in the face.

"H…how long have you been standing there?" asked Scott as he turned the radio off and put the last plate onto the table

"Ha-ha. For some time now. Scott, Christina Aguilera?" she asked him as she arched her eyebrows upwards "What happened to you since I was away?" she asked him with a wide grin

"What? She has nice songs" he said as he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a chair. "Hungry? I made a plate for you" he asked her 

"Um…yeah sure. I haven't tasted your food for a long time" she said as she sat down next to Scott and started eating with them. After they all had eaten Rogue and Scott did the dishes while the boys went and played with their puppy.

"How did I end up staying here last night?" he asked her

"Well when I came down stairs I saw you asleep so I let you sleep. You looked exhausted and I know what those boys could do to a person when they go to the Fun Fair" she said with a small smile as she finished the rest of the dishes. She was about to leave the Kitchen but was stopped by Scott.

"Where you goin?" he asked

"I have work" she said

"Where do you work?" he asked her as he followed her up the stairs

"I work at a bar a few blocks away. I've been working there since I left" she told him

"What about the kids?" he asked her as they entered her bed room

"They come with me and don't worry, there is a small room with toys, food and a bed they stay in. The owner stays with them while I keep the bar going" she told him as she got out jeans shorts, a red tank top with her black converse. "You can come with me if you let me change" she said with a smirk

"Oh yeah" he said as he started turning red in the face while he got out of the room. After she got changed she got out of her room and got the boys. She quickly went down the stairs and saw Scott waiting for them.

"Come on" she said as she opened the front door and got in her car followed by Scott. When they arrived they got out and went inside. The bar was like any usual bar but it had a small stage at the far end. Rogue slowly told the boys to go to their 'room' where Tory (the manager) was. "Take a seat." She told him as she put on her name tag and started serving customers. They stayed there until nine o'clock. Rogue was about to serve a guy when she saw Tory pointing to the stage. She nodded her head a yes and went over to it. "Hey guys. Having fun tonight?" she asked through the mic. Everyone yelled yeah so she smiled "Great. Well I'm gonna sing a song and its called U and Ur hand by Pink" she said as the song started playing.

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cat fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see**

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh  


When she finished singing everyone was clapping there hands. Scott was left open mouthed because he didn't know that she could sing. When she sang it was like an angel was singing. Rogue came over to him with a small smile.

"Hey" she said

"Hey. I didn't know you could sing" he said

"Yeah well neither did I. The first day I started here Tory told me to sing so I tried it and everyone liked it so I started singing at nine every night so Tory would pay me more" she said.

"Cool" he said

"Come on. My shift is over" she said and was about to go and get the boys but was stopped by Scott grabbing her hand.

"Rogue wait. I was wondering… would you like to go out with me?" he asked her all in one breath

"You mean like on a date?" she asked him as she looked at him

"Yeah" he said

"Sure" she said with a small smile

"How about tomorrow at six?" he asked her

"Sounds good" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to where the boys where. The only thing Scott could think about was he got a date with the love of his life.

**End of Chapter 5**

Okay very stupid chap but hoped you liked it. Pls leave me a review

Amber


	6. Chapter 6

Past Love

**Past Love**

**Chapter 6: The Date**

The next day came way to slow for Rogue and Scott. She was so exited that she was going to go on a date with Scott that she had gotten out the clothes she was going to wear the same night he asked her to go out with him. It was five o'clock and Rogue decided to get ready. She got a nice hot shower and when she was clean and dried she got into her room and got dressed in a pair of black fitted jeans, a black T shirt that was loose at the top and fitting at the end which had written on it _'Devil by Night' _written in white letters. For shoes she wore her black converse. For make up she put on dark eye liner and vanilla lip gloss. Rogue made her hair in a messy pony tail which made her look cute. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was nearing six o 'clock so she got out of her room and came face to face with Scott.

She looked him up and down and noticed that he was wearing dark jeans with a red shirt which fitted him perfectly. His hair was like usual and he wore his sun glasses.

"Hey" she said with a small smile

"Hey. You look beautiful" he told her

"Thanks. Can't say the same thing for you hun" she said as her smile turned into a smirk. He was about to say something but was interrupted by a small voice speaking from behind him. When he turned around he saw Jason there looking up at them

"Please don't go" he whined "I don't want to stay with Logan" he said

"Sorry hun but I have to catch up with your dad. Besides Uncle Logan is already here and he will be nice to you. Right Logan?" she asked as she turned around and saw Logan there

"Yeah. How did you know I was here Rogue?" he asked her

"I smelled ya. You know I still have some of your powers" she said. The only thing he could do was nod his head

"By the way how come you guys got in here?" she asked them as she looked at the two of them

"James let me in" Scott said with a shrug

"I got in from the window. I wanted to surprise ya" Wolverine said sarcastly "James let me in" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Okay" she said as James came into the room

"Mum, dad you going?" he asked them

"Yeah we where just about to leave" Scott told them

"But…" Jason was about to say but was he shut his mouth by the look his mother gave him

"Jason I am going out with your dad cause I need to talk to him. Pleas guys" she told them

"Okay momma" they both said as they went to their room followed by a grumbling Wolverine.

"We go?" he asked her.

"Lead the way" she said as they got out of the house. When they where out of the house Scott led her to a small restaurant by the ocean. As they entered they sat down on a table for two. Rogue started looking around and liked the place immediately. The place wasn't big but wasn't small either. It sold Indian food. It had tables all around, a small bar in the corner and a small stage at the end. When Scott saw her looking around he asked

"You like it here?"

"Yeah. It's nice" she said with a small nod. A few seconds later a waitress came by with a note book and two menus.

"Hi. My name is Anna and I will be your waitress for the evening. Here are the menus. When you want to order just call me. I'll be at the back" she said with a small smile as she handed them the menus and went to the back.

"So what are you going to order?" he asked her

"Curry lamb" she said as she put down her menu "What about you?"

"I'll have the same" he said. After a few seconds Anna came back and took their order. Not long after she took their order, she came back with the food they wanted. They ate in silence but soon started talking between bites, joked around and made fun of some people. When they ate Anna came back and took away their plates. "Want some desert?" he asked her

"Nop but I would like for you to do something" she said

"What's that?" he asked her as he raised an eye brow

"I want you to go up on stage and sing" she told him with a smirk

"No way" he said as he shook his head a no

"Oh come on" she said "Please" she begged as she put on her puppy dog look

"Augh. Fine" he said as he stood up and walked over to the stage. He slowly grabbed the mic and spoke into it. "Um…Hi. I'm going to sing a song because someone told me too. This song is kinda loud. It's called Next Contestant by Nickleback. This song is for those idiots who are making a move on my girl right now" he said as he saw a man making a move on Rogue but soon went back to where he was sitting because of the look Scott send him.

**I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt**

Here comes the next contestant

_**CHORUS**_**  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant**

I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_**CHORUS**_****

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_**CHORUS**_**  
I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt**

There goes the next contestant

When he finished singing everyone was clapping and no guy came onto Rogue again. Rogue didn't know that he could sing but he really knew how too. He slowly came over to her and looked at her.

"Hmm I guess you can sing" she said as she stood up

"Did you doubt me?" he asked her as they walked to the waitress to pay for the dinner

"Yeah pretty much" she said with a laugh as she got out of the restaurant leaving an open mouthed Scott to pay the check. When he met her outside he saw her waiting for him with a huge grin. "So where we goin next?" she asked him

"Follow me" he told her as he grabbed her hand and walked in the direction of the beach. When they arrived there Rogue looked around and noticed that this was the place where they had gone on their first date. She slowly closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the ocean.

"I love it here. It's the place where we went for our first date" she said.

"Yeah. I remember that you went and swam in it with your underwear when it was freezing" Scott said with a laugh. When Rogue heard him and idea came into her head. She quickly grabbed his hand and went near the water. When her shoes where touching the water, she let go of his hand and started undressing. Scott couldn't speak just looked at her getting undressed. When she was done she was only left in her black underwear. As he looked her up and down his jaw dropped.

"W…what are you doing?" he asked her

"Swimming" she said simply

"Are you crazy? It's the middle of Autumn. You'll freeze" he told her

"Fine with that cause your freezing with me" she said as she pulled up his shirt. When he saw her looking at him with those eyes he nodded his head with a sigh and started getting undressed. As he was left in only his grey boxer shorts and freezing Rogue started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her as he started feeling the cold

"The look on you face. You look like your going to die" she said as she calmed down "Come on Cyclops. Be a man. You go around dealing with deadly mutants and you're scared of getting wet?" she asked him

"Yeah but at least I can beat them with my powers. I'm going to die here" he said. Rogue just started giggling and went into the water. When she was all soaked she saw that Scott was taking too long to get into the water she splashed him with the freezing water. He yelled as it hit his warm body causing Rogue to start laughing again. He quickly started swimming in her direction and when she saw him coming near her, she started swimming away from him but he easily caught her.

When he caught her he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her next to him. She was about to say something but he covered her lips with his warm ones. At first she was shocked but quickly got over it and started responding to it. Scott softly brushed his tongue on her lower lip begging for entrance. When she felt him begging for entrance she slowly opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. Within minutes they where having a very heated make out session. They were about to go further but a huge wave came over and knocked them off, sending them under the water. When Scott resurfaced he saw a very flushed Rogue looking at him.

"Are…are you blushing?" he asked her

"No" she said as she continued to get red on the face

"Yes, you are" he said with a laugh. She opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it and stuck out her tongue. "Oh really mature Marie" he said as she swam back to shore followed by a laughing Scott. When they arrived they sat down on the sand and looked over at the sea hand in hand. As it was getting late they decided to retire back. They quickly got dressed and walked to Rogue's apartment. When they arrived Scott opened the door to find...

**End of Chapter 6**

Hey. Sorry for the late update but I didn't have much time to write. Hope you liked this chap and pls leave me a review.

Amber


	7. Chapter 7

Past Love

**Past Love**

**Chapter 7: I Hate You**

As it was getting late they decided to retire back. They quickly got dressed and walked to Rogue's house. When they arrived Scott opened the door to find the whole Living Room trashed. The furniture was broken and thrown everywhere, glass broken and there was blood on the walls and on the floor.

"Marie stay here" he told her as he put his hand on his glasses and entered the house, leaving Rogue behind. After a few minutes she heard him yell "Rogue I need your help. Get in here" Rogue quickly ran inside where Scott was and saw him kneeling in front of a body. When she got closer she noticed that the body was Logan. "Do you know how to help him?" Scott asked

"Yeah" she said as she kneeled next to him. She put her hand on the side of his neck and checked for a pulse. After a moment she felt the pulse and let out a sigh of relief. "He's alive. He should be fine. He had his heeling powers to help him. Help me get him into my room so he could get some rest" she said as she helped Logan up with the help of Scott. When they arrived in her room they put him on the bed and left him to rest. "Scott where are the boys?" she asked him. When his eyes widened she ran to their room with Scott running after her. As they opened the door they found that it was empty. Tears started to form in her eyes as she realized that her baby boys weren't there.

"Are they here?" he asked her

"No" she said as she started crying. When he saw her crying he quickly gathered her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. When she stopped crying he looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He slowly picked her up bridal style and went to the guest room. He gently laid her down and let her rest.

**Next Morning**

Rogue was sleeping soundly in her bed when someone started shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Scott there trying to wake her up. Rogue slowly sat up in bed and looked at him. Slowly the events of last night started coming back to her and that's when she remembered that her boys weren't safely in there bed. Tears started to fill in her eyes as she thought of them.

"Hey. Logan woke up a few hours ago and I wanted to wake you up before he told me what happened" he said. "Come on" he said as he helped her get out and went to where Logan was. When they arrived they saw him sitting on the bed looking at the floor. Rogue slowly walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Logan. Glad you're okay" she said as he returned the hug. When they broke apart Scott looked at Logan and waited for him to speak.

"Logan tell us what happened last night" Scott said

"Fine. Well when you guys left a few hours later Magneto came bursting in. I tried to fight him off but he quickly used his powers and held me back. Anyway he hit me a few times till I was unconscious. The last thing I remember was him getting the boys and leaving" he said as he glared at the floor.

"I…I have to go" Rogue said as she went to the Living Room. When she entered she sat down and put her head in her hands. Scott was the blame for everything. He was the one who came and tried to find them. He was the one who wanted her to go out with him. It was his entire fault. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs and when she looked up she saw Scott making his way over to her.

"Rogue…" he started to say but was cut off by an angry Rogue.

"You. It's your entire fault. If you hadn't tried to find me then this wouldn't have happened. If you hadn't asked me to go on the fuckin date with you then the boys would still be here. Safe and sound" she yelled as more tears started to fall down her cheeks

"Do you really think I wanted this to happen?" he yelled "All I wanted was to be apart of the boys life. They are my own flesh and blood and I wanted to be there for them. Is that such a crime? They are my sons too and I love them." he yelled as he glared at her.

"I hate you" she said as she ran upstairs to the guest room and started crying. She let everything out. She yelled and hit everything that came in her site. The boys where all she had left and they where taken away from her just like her life was.

**End of Chapter 7**

Hey. I know this was short but I didn't know what else to do. Pls leave me a review.

Amber


	8. Chapter 8

Past Love

**Past Love**

**Chapter 8: Returning Home**

It had been a few days since Magneto had kidnapped Jason and James and Rogue hadn't stopped looking for them with the help of Scott and the X Men. They had no idea where he was hiding. Rogue was very angry and sad that she didn't have her son's with her while Scott was furious and felt helpless that he couldn't locate his son's.

Right now Rogue had just gotten a hot shower and was now getting dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a green tank top with a pair of white runners. She put her hair in a messy pony tail and went down stairs to the Kitchen to get some breakfast. When she reached the Kitchen she opened the top drawer and got out a bowl, her cereal and a spoon. She quickly sat down and ate her breakfast in silence. _It sure is quite without them. _She thought sadly as tears formed in her eyes. _Stop that. You have to be strong._ She mentally said as she took a bite of her breakfast. When she was half way through her cereal she heard the bell ring so she got up and went to answer the front door. As she opened the door she found all of the X Men there looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked them as she let them trough. When they all reached the Living Room they looked at Rogue with a serious expression.

"Rogue we have something very important to tell you" Storm said

"What is it?" she asked her

"We want you to come and stay with us in the Mansion. We don't think it's safe for you here" Storm told her

"What?! There is no way I'm going to go back and live there" Rogue said as she shook her head a no

"Rogue it's for your own safety. Magneto is at large and very dangerous. More then before. He has recruited more mutants to join him so he would start a 'war' between us and the others" Storm explained "We believe he took James and Jason because they have the same powers as you" she said

"Storm only Jason has my powers not James" she said "He has Scott's power only he can shoot it out of his hands" she said as she looked at Scott

"I think he's holding him to use him against us" Jean said

"Please Rogue. It's not safe for you here" Storm begged

"I'm sorry Storm but I can't, won't go back there" Rogue said

"Come on kid. Do this for your sons. Think what could happen to you if Bucket Head got to you. James and Jason could grow up without their mother" Wolverine said speaking up for the first time. After a few minutes of thinking it trough she nodded her head

"Fine. I'll come" Rogue said with a sigh "When will I be leaving?" she asked them

"Now" Storm said "Get your things. Scott will help you" Storm said "The rest of us will be waiting for you in the van" she said as she headed out followed by the others leaving Scott and Rogue alone. When Scott was about to say something Rogue cut him off.

"I'll go get my things. You stay here" she said with a glare as she ran to her room and started packing. After a few minutes Rogue came down the stairs wearing a white jacket while holding a suit case and a large bag. "Come on" Rogue said as she opened the front door and got inside the van followed by Scott.

The trip to the Mansion was kept in uncomfortable silence for Rogue and Scott while Jean and Storm talked and Wolverine kept quite while driving. When they arrived Logan got her suit case and headed inside followed by the others. Rogue just stayed out of the car looking at the huge Mansion she lived in when no one wanted her around. She saw Scott heading for the front door so she followed him. When she entered she was met with silence.

"The kids are in their classes" Scott said as if reading her mind. Rogue quickly nodded her head and followed Storm up the stairs.

"Rogue your room will be the same one you had before. You will be sharing it with Scott" Storm said as she stopped by Rogue and Scott's old room.

"What? I thought I would be getting my own room" Rogue said

"Sorry Rogue but all of the other rooms are full and Xavier said that you would stay in your own room" Storm said with a huge smile "I'll leave you to unpack. Scott help her" Storm said as she passed him. Rogue let out an irritated growl and entered her room followed by a smirking Scott. When she entered she noticed the room was the same as she had left it three and a half years ago. Pictures of the two of them where placed on their desk and the bedside table.

"I left it like this when you left because I always knew that you would somehow return to me" Scott said with a small smile "But I didn't imagine you would hate me when you came back" Scott said with sadness in his tone. "Um…I'll leave you to unpack since you don't want my help" he said as he got out of the room leaving a guilty Rogue behind.

_Damn. Now I feel guilty._

**You shouldn't be. It's his fault that James and Jason are gone. **

_It's not his fault. He just wanted to be apart of the boys lives. I would have done the same thing if I was him._

**Hmm. I think you love him.**

_No I don't._

**Yeah you do.**

_No I don't_

While Rogue was busy arguing with herself Scott was sitting in the garden, under a tree looking at Rogue's balcony. He saw her unpacking and he saw the guilt wash over her when he said the things he said before he left the room. He loved her but would never admit it. He was afraid that if he would tell her that then he would get his heart crushed again.

Hours passed and Rogue hadn't left her room. It was dinner time and Rogue was still locked up in her room. She was hungry but she was afraid to set a foot outside her room. Her stomach started grumbling so she took a deep breath and left her room and headed to where they ate. When she entered the room everyone went silent and all looked at her. She felt really uncomfortable and she was more uncomfortable when Scott entered the room. He quickly made his way over to her and told her to follow him. She quickly walked after him and when she looked at where they had stopped she saw that they where next to there old table. She saw Kitty looking at her in disbelief. Rogue was about to say something but Kitty beat her to it. Shadowcat quickly stood up and gave Rogue a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Rogue. Like where have you been? How are you? Why didn't you like tell me you where leaving?" Kitty asked her as she squeezed her harder.

"Kit I need to breath here" Rogue said in a chocking manner

"Oh like sorry" Kitty said as she let go of her. "Sit down" she instructed and Rogue quickly sat down between Kitty and Scott. "So where have you like been living?" she asked her as she took a bite of her dinner

"A few miles away from here" Rogue said as she took a bite of her meat

"Oh. Why didn't you like tell me you where like pregnant?" Kitty asked

"Well I didn't want to tell any one. I just wanted to get away from here and start a new life" Rogue said as she looked at Scott to see how he felt but he just continued eating his dinner. During dinner Rogue talked to Kitty and told her everything that had happened. After dinner Rogue talked to her old friends and caught up with them. It was almost ten o'clock and Rogue decided to go to bed.

She quickly went to her room and when she opened the door she found Scott already on the bed reading a book. Rogue noticed that he was only wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and was not wearing a shirt leaving his muscular chest to show off. When he heard her come in he had looked up and smiled at her while he put the book aside. Rogue quickly got a few clothes and went inside the bathroom. When she emerged from it she was only wearing very short shorts with a baggy white top.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked him

"Next to me" he said simply

"What?" she asked "There is no way I'm sleeping next to you" she said as she put her hands on her hips while glaring at him

"Oh come on Marie. It's not like we never slept together. We're not going to have sex, we're just going to sleep" he said causing Rogue too turn bright red. "Just come on. We need to have our energy for tomorrow so we can try to find the kids" he said

"Fine" she said with a huff as she got under the covers next to him "If you lay one hand on me I'll kick your sorry ass" she warned as she gave her back to him

"Okay. What ever you say darling" he said with a laugh. "Good night" he said as he kissed her cheek and turned off the lights.

"Um… Night" she muttered as she smiled.

**End of Chapter 8**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave me a review and Xavier is still alive.

Amber


	9. Chapter 9

Past Love

**Past Love**

**Chapter 9: Fighting**

The next morning Rogue woke up to the sound of footsteps running around in the corridors. When she slowly opened her eyes she saw that she wasn't in her comfy bed but was in another bed. Slowly, memories of the day before started coming back to her. _'Guess that wasn't a dream. I'm in the Mansion' _she thought. When she was about to get out of bed, strong arms held her down. Rogue slowly turned around and came face to face with a sleeping Scott. She looked carefully at him and a smile came onto her face. While he was sleeping he looked at peace. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Scott yawning. He slowly opened his eyes and at the sight of Rogue he smiled.

"Mornin" he said as he looked in her eyes

"Mornin" she said

"Sleep well?" he asked her

"Um…strangely yeah" she said as she got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back she saw that Scott was already up and was getting dressed. She smirked as she saw him pulling up a pair of dark jeans. Her smirk grew wider when he turned around and came face to face with her.

"What you smirking at?" he asked her

"Oh nothin" she said innocently as she made her way over to the door "Just nice to see your ass" she said with a laugh as she got out of the room leaving a flushed Scott behind to button his pants. When she was outside Rogue went straight to the Kitchen. As she arrived she saw Bobby, Kitty and Warren all eating breakfast around a small table. At the sight of Rogue, Kitty quickly smiled a huge smile

"Like good morning Rogue" she said "Have a seat" Kitty said as she patted a chair next to her. Rogue quickly went over to her and sat down next to her while piling her plate with some toast. "How did you like sleep last night?" she asked her

"Fine. I had to sleep with Scott" Rogue said as she took a bite of toast

"What?" asked Bobby "You mean sleep right? Not in sleep… sleep" he asked acting like a teenager

"Of course Bobby. We slept together" Rogue said with a smirk as she saw his jaw drop along with the others "Just kiddin. What do you guys take me for? I was mad that I had to sleep with him but it felt good" Rogue said

"So what are you gong to do today?" asked Warren

"I'm gonna go search for the kids" Rogue said "I really miss them" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"We will find them. We will all like help you" Kitty said

"Thanks Kit" she said as she finished the rest of her toast "I'm gonna go change and get ready. See you later" she said as she got up and went to her room. When she reached it she saw Scott sitting all alone at the end of his bed looking at a photo. She slowly made her way over to him and sat down next to him. "Don't worry" she said as she saw that the photo was about James and Jason "We will find them" Rogue said as she put a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah I know that but I just can't help but wonder what if we don't find them? I just got them back and now they where taken away from me and it's my entire fault. You where right Rogue. If it wasn't for me they would still be safely at home" he told her

"Don't you dare say that. I know I said some hurtful things back home but I was angry and sad that they where gone. This isn't your fault and I don't hate you. I'm sorry I said those things to you" she told him. He simply nodded his head and put the photos back in his pocket. He was about to say something but Xavier stopped them.

'_Scott, Rogue I need you to come to my office. I may have found the boys' _he told them mentally. They didn't have to be told twice to go there. They quickly got up and ran to Professor Xavier's office. When they reached it Scott didn't even knock on the door he just opened the door to find Xavier, Storm, Jean and Wolverine all there looking at them.

"Did you find them?" he asked as they entered the door

"I may have found them" Xavier said "I was scanning Ceribro and I think I found them. Jason the one which has Rogue's powers used them to heal someone" he explained

"Where did it come from?" Rogue asked

"It came form a forest not too far from here. There is a small cottage there. I believe they are keeping them there" Xavier said

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" Scott said as he was about to leave the room

"Scott wait. We can't leave now. We don't know what we're up against. What if Magneto is setting a trap for us?" Jean asked

"Listen Jean. I don't give a fuck if this is a trap or not. My sons are in there and I want to get them away from that siko. If you are too scared to come stay here but I am going with or without you" Rogue said

"Rogue you aren't thinking this trough. You are risking all of our lives just too save your brats…" Jean said. She couldn't say another word because Rogue was in front of her in a second and had her throat in her hands.

"If you ever say that about my sons again I will kill you" Rogue said as she let her go. Jean started coughing and glared at Rogue. When Rogue was about to leave Jean held her back and slapped her right in the face. "Why you little bitch" Rogue said as she glared at her. In a few minutes Jean and Rogue where fighting on the floor while Scott and Wolverine tried to take them off of each other. When Scott and Wolverine had a hold of the girls Xavier started speaking.

"Fighting isn't the answer. We will leave tonight. Right now I want all of you to go and have a danger room session so you can be prepared for tonight" Xavier instructed. Scott quickly got out of the room while dragging an angry Rogue behind.

"Ok. I know that you didn't want me to fight her…" Rogue was saying but was interrupted by Scott

"Actually you did a great job. She had it coming" Scott said with a smirk. "Come on. We better go for the danger room session" he said as he grabbed her hand and left for the session.

**End of Chapter 9**

Hey. Ok personally I didn't like this chap but hope you liked it. Pls leave me a review

Amber


	10. Chapter 10

Past Love

**Past Love**

**Chapter 10: The End**

The night Rogue and Cyclops had been waiting for had finally arrived. Right now Scott was waiting for Rogue outside of their room wearing his X Men uniform. Not long after the door opened and he saw Rogue ready wearing her uniform. When she had put it on she had felt alive again. She quickly put her hair up in a pony tail so it wouldn't get in the way and followed Scott to the Black Bird. When they reached it she saw Shadowcat, Iceman, Angel, Storm and Wolverine all dressed in their uniform waiting for them. They quickly boarded the Jet and left for the Forest. A few minutes later Storm pulled up a few miles away from the cottage.

"Storm stay here. If we need you I'll call for you to bring the Jet over" Cyclops said. They all got off the Jet accept for Storm and headed for the cottage. When they reached it they saw Pyro and Toad guarding the cottage. "Ok. Iceman, Angel and Shadowcat take them down. Rogue, me and Wolverine will go inside and get the boys" Cyclops said as they all ran for Pyro and Toad. While Shadowcat, Angel and Iceman where fighting Pyro and Toad, Rogue Wolverine and Cyclops where searching the cottage. When they entered they saw a small fireplace, a sofa in front of it and a kitchen at the far corner.

"It's a dump" Wolverine said as he got out his claws "Someone's coming" he said as Sabertooth and Magneto entered from the back door.

"I've been waiting for you" Magneto said

"Where are they?" asked Rogue

"Right here" he said as he brought out the boys. The boys had their hands tied in ropes and they where struggling to get out of them

"Let them go" Scott said as he shot out a blast at Sabertooth. As soon as the blast hit him they all started fighting. Wolverine took on Sabertooth while Cyclops and Rogue took on Magneto. The boys where trying there hardest to get out of the ropes but they couldn't.

"James use your powers so we can help momma and papa" Jason said

"Ok. I'll try" he said as a blast shot out of his hand cutting the rope in half. "It worked" James said with a huge grin

"Great. Now help me out of this. It itches" whined Jason. When he was free of the ropes they ran outside and came face to face with a blue woman. "Eww. She's naked" Jason cried out. Mystique made a grab for them but they quickly ran out of her reach. Soon enough Mystique was chasing after Jason and James around the cottage. After a few minutes she cornered them.

"I've had it with you brats" she said as she glared at them.

"Jason now" yelled James as Jason took off his gloves and touched her face. Soon enough Mystique was lying on the floor unconscious. "Good job. Now let's go and help Mommy and Daddy" James said as he grabbed his brother's hand and ran inside the cottage. When they entered it they saw their Grandpa and Sabertooth on the floor and their parents fighting Magneto.

"Leave my momma alone" yelled Jason as he saw Magneto sending a blast at Rogue. He quickly ran to his mother and stood in front of her.

"Jason no" screamed Rogue as the blast hit Jason straight in the chest. Rogue slowly saw her son fall to the ground with blood coming out of him. Tears fell from her eyes. Sadness quickly came into anger as she looked up at Magneto. "You will pay for that" she said as she ran for him and started hitting him with everything she got. She used all of her powers in one final blow. Green energy shot out of her hand and hit Magneto in the back. Magneto slowly fell to the ground dead. When Rogue saw that he was dead she ran back to Jason and kneeled down next to him. Scott was already there holding him with tears running down his face.

"Rogue can you do something?" he asked her "When we where fighting a few months ago and Juggernaut hit me you healed me. I knew it was you. How did you do that?" he asked her

"It isn't really my powers. I absorbed them from another mutant and I can use them whenever I want but I can only heal. I can't bring back the dead" she explained

"Try" he said. Rogue quickly took off her gloves, closed her eyes and put her hands on Jason's face. Her hands started to glow white and not long after Jason opened his eyes and looked up at his mother.

"Momma? What happened?" he asked her. When she saw that he was alive she hugged him close to her.

"Oh hun. I thought you where gone" she said as tears from her eyes.

"I'm here momma" he said as he hugged her back. Scott slowly joined in the hug along with James.

"I love all of you. I was so scared you where going to be taken away from me" Rogue said as she broke the hug

"Does that mean you love daddy too?" asked James with a huge grin. Rogue quickly turned red in the face and nodded her head a yes as she looked up at Scott.

"Yeah I love him too" she said as she kissed Scott straight on the lips.

**The End**

Hey guys. Ok very crappy ending but I wanted to end it. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Pls leave me one last review. Until next time

Willow95


End file.
